Life in the Red
by Ria of the woodlands
Summary: What's this? I updated after who knows long. Well here you go. This story is about the Weasleys adopting Harry. *warnings* maybe spanks later.
1. The Begining

**Life the in the Red**

**By: Ria of the Woodlands**

Today was the day that Hogwarts has ended it's year, and the students were going home for the summer break. Everybody was excited for the holiday except 11 year old Harry Potter. In fact he was dreading it! He didn't want to send another summer with his muggle relatives the Dursleys. But he had no were else to go for the summer. So he bravely waited to be picked up at the train station, but Harry really hoping that they weren't still upset about Hagrid giving Dudley a pig's tail. Harry smiled at that memory, but was woken out of it, when he heard his name screamed and loud car horn barking at him.

'Oh great, they're here.' Harry sighed as he got up and lugged is trunk to the car trunk.

With no one helping him, as he thought they would. The rest of the ride home was silent and uncomfortable for Harry. Soon they arrived home at number 4 Privet Drive, they entered the house and as soon as the door shut Harry's Uncle Vernon exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC ON OUR SON!" Vernon roared at Harry, with his face nearly purple.

"I didn't use magic." Harry spoke softly, moving away from is upset uncle.

"You brought one of those bloody freaks in my house!" Vernon continued to scream at Harry.

"Sorry" Harry said in a small voice.

"Sorry, not good enough." Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and throws him in the cupboard under the stairs. "You are never going back to the bloody school again!" He gruffed in the opening on the door.

Harry lied on his dirty little bed just wait for someone to come rescue him for the darkness. He wished he was at Hogwarts, with his friends.

'I should tell Ron or Hermione, maybe they can help me.' Harry thought to himself. Then he turned the small light on and began working on his letters to his friends.

"Dear Ron& Hermione:

This summer is going to be worse than any other summer with my relatives. Hagrid used magic on the cousin and now they are taking it out on me. Please, is there anyway I can stay with one of you during the summer break?

Harry Potter

P.S. Can you make up a quick, I really don't want to be here."

Harry looked over his letter, and hid it in his pocket and waited to be let out so he could owl it. It was not long when Aunt Petunia came and opens the cupboard door.

"You boy, make dinner." She demanded, than walked away.

'I hope I can send this fast.' Harry said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.


	2. The Escape

Ch. 2 The Escape

I still don't own Harry Potter, I just playing with them

Today was the second Saturday Harry was back from the Hogwarts, and things were not going so well. It took him forever to final send his letter to his friends, and then his muggle relatives were doing no better than how they normally treat him. It was always 'Boy take out the trash' or 'Boy make lunch for my sweet Dudleykins'. So now his name was 'Boy'? Harry just rolled his eyes at the orders, but did then anyway. After dinner, which he made by himself, the Dursleys sat down in the family room to watch T.V. leaving Harry with the dishes. As Harry was washing the dirty plates, he saw Hedwig coming with some envelopes on her claws.

'Yes!' Harry silently cheered to himself as he carefully opened the window so she could come in. 'Okay let's see what we have here.' Harry opened each letter and read them.

'Dear Harry:

Hi Harry. I'm sorry your relatives are treating you bad and I wish you could come over and stay for the summer but my family is going to be traveling a lot. And I can't bring you. I'm really sorry, and I hope every thing turns out okay.

Hermione

P.S. You should try Ronald, and see if you can stay with him'

"Okay that was not much help." Harry muttered under his breath as opened Ron's letter.

'Dear Harry:

Hey mate! Tough break with your relatives. We need to get you out of there before something happens! But don't worry me, Fred and George have a plan to break you out of that ruddy place. So pack all you stuff together, and wait for us around midnight and we'll be there.

Ron

Harry smiled at the letter; finally he was getting out of here. He stashed the letter in his pocket and finished the rest of the dishes. When he was done he walked to his cupboard and started to pack his things and wait.

It wasn't till long when everybody went to sleep, and it was midnight. Harry waited excitedly was his rescuers to come. Then there was a sound from the outside, sort of like something landing. Harry quietly snuck out of his cupboard to see what it was. And sure enough, it was Ron with the twins. He open the door a little bit to show he was there. Then waved them over to the house.

So the twins came to help Harry with his things and putting them in the car.

"Glad you're here Ron." Harry whispered.

"Glad you owled me, or I wouldn't have know to come save you." Ron whispered back.

The Weasleys and Harry actually make rescue perfect. None of the Dursleys woke up and then the teenage group escaped quickly and quietly. After a long trip over London, the group made it back to the Weasley's home, The Burrow, the sun was rising by then. So they all planned to sneak in unheard. But someone had other plans.

"And just when have you been?" A new stern voice echoed loudly though the room. It was none other than Mrs. Weasley.


	3. The Homecoming

Well on my poll me and two other people would like me update this fic. I just want to said thank you for all the reviews, the author alerts, and favorites. I really appreciate it.

"Uh, nowhere Mum." Ron said nervously.

"Don't you lie to me Ronald Weasley!" Molly Weasley scolded sternly to her youngest son.

"Oh well you see mum, they was keeping him locked up and had bars on his windows..." Ron nervously explained.

"I'll show you locked up! I can't believe you boys, stealing your father car, flying around London in the middle of the night, what if some one saw you; your father could have lost his job!" Molly thundered.

"But nobody..."Started Fred

"Saw us mum..." finished George

Molly put her fingers messaging her temple and sighing, then noticed Harry standing there cautiously.

"Oh Harry dear, are you alright?" She asked.

Harry was very quiet watching the scene unfold. He remembered Mrs. Weasley from the platform being a nice lady, then remembered what Ron told him about his mother's temper. "Just fine now Ma'am, thanks to them." Harry muttered.

"Yes well that doesn't save them from what their about to get," Molly said turning her attention to her sons, "Now what were you boys thinking! You could have gotten in a lot of trouble with the law with that stunt." Molly ranted at her boys

"Just you wait till your father gets home. But since your up, you must be hungry, go and wash up, while I get breakfast going."

With that she shooed them upstairs so she could get ready for today.

Twenty minutes later the whole house hold is up, Ron and Harry were the first ones ready. Soon the rest of the red headed children came through the kitchen yawning.

"So Ron," Harry began breaking the silence. "If your dad is not here, where is he?"

"He had to work overtime at the ministry. They have been super busy these days." Ron explained.

Moments later there was a noise from the fireplace. "Dad's home" said Percy loud enough so his Mum could hear.

Molly emerged from the kitchen to greet her husband with a kiss. "How was work dear?" she asked smoothly.

"Oh good, fine, just a lot of work for two people to do...Hello what's this." Arthur Weasley noticed a dark mopped head sitting at the table.

"Oh, Harry Potter sir." Harry said expanding his hand out to Mr. Wesley.

"Good lord, Harry Potter..." The balding man said shaking the teen's hand.

"Yes and you will not believe what your sons did to get him here." Mrs. Weasley firmly said. Mr. Weasley looked at with a 'what-do-they-do-now?' type of look. "They took that car of yours and flew it across London, joy riding!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Weasley eyebrows rose, at the list of misdeeds. And he turned his attention to the twins and his youngest son.

"Is this true?" Mr Weasley asked firmly.

"Well...more" Fred began

"Or less." George finished, looking down sheepishly.

"Hmm," Arthur said to himself, "Then we will deal with it after breakfast." he concluded.

The breakfast appeared into place and the rest of the family began to chatter as the three Wesley boys remained silent, as the other children were use to the twins' trouble.

"So what time are Bill and Charlie coming today?" Ginny asked her Mother.

"Just a little after lunch and they are staying for three weeks; because that's all their jobs can allow them." Molly explained.

"Oh," said Ginny, "Can we play outside, since it's not rainy?"

"Yes, but be careful, I don't want you kids tracking mud though the house. Clear?" she eyed them.

"Clear Mum," Muttered a few kids.

As the family finished eating, Molly looked at the twins and Ron, "You boys know were to go." She simply said.

Ginny and Percy took a confused Harry the outside, knowing their brother's would be embarrassed if Harry heard what was in store for them.

* * *

Extras storys (Some story ideas)

White Collar/Gargoyles

Twilight

Other Harry Potter

Percy Jackson


	4. The small talk

Life in the Red Chapter 4

Arthur Wesley was looking forward to spending quality time with his family from a long day of work at the ministry. His little ones were growing up so fast before his eyes, well… almost as his eyed his three youngest sons. Arthur never liked to take his little ones into hand, but it have to be done, or there would be no order in the house. What his sons had done was beyond dangerous and illegal. The trio of red headed boys was still sitting at the table, waiting on instruction for their punishment.

After a few minutes of silence around the room, Arthur addressed his kids,

"All right boys, upstairs to your rooms, I will deal with you soon." The little wizards dispersed to their respected rooms. Mr. Wesley got up to find his wife in the kitchen to get her side of the story.

"Well what happened when I was away?" He asked in a calm voice.

"_Your _sons thought it would be a brilliant idea to steal your car in the middle of the night and break out Harry Potter from his muggle relative's house and fly over all of England back home, like nothing happened!" Molly ranted "Didn't ask for adult help, rushing head first in to danger, driving a flying car that none of them have licenses for, and worrying me to death."

Arthur waits quietly for her to finish her rant before speaking. "This is a very serious situation the boys got themselves in," He remarked gravely, "What about Harry? Did he help plan is too?"

"Harry? No I think he was surprised as we are that those boys would do something so foolish" Molly said.

"So are we going to keep the famous Harry Potter under our roof this summer, I can't imagine what I can learn from his and his muggle upbringing." Arthur thought to himself happily.

"Yes well, I would like to talk to him and see why the kids thought they needed to 'free' him of his home. Now I think your sons have waited long enough for what is coming to them." Molly indicated towards upstairs.

"Quite right, let's get this over with." As Arthur Wesley trudged up the stairs preparing for a task he wished he did not have to do.


End file.
